


Не читайте чужих дневников

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drama, F/M, Murder, POV Original Character, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Во имя сохранения рассудка и чужой жизни не читайте чужих дневников.





	

_Рано или поздно любопытство становится грехом;_ _  
_ _вот почему дьявол всегда держал сторону ученых._

_Анатоль Франс_

 

За окном кричали чайки. Их голос был пронзителен и печален. Я никогда не мог спокойно слышать эти звуки, но сегодня окончательно понял, почему моряки считали чаек душами погибших моряков. Мне хотелось заткнуть уши, но этот крик продолжал преследовать. Было так тошно, что впору лезть в петлю. Так паршиво мне давно не было, а точнее ― никогда. Но я заслужил это...

 

Я встретил ее во французском бистро. Она сидела у окна с чашкой кофе. Ее вид был задумчив. Она поглядывала в окно и попутно что-то писала в тетради, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающих ее людей. Я был заинтригован и готов был отдать все содержимое моего кошелька, чтобы узнать содержание этой тетради. Через полчаса мое нетерпение пересилило природную стеснительность. Собравшись с духом, я поднялся и подошел к ее столику. Она подняла свои глаза цвета спелой вишни и вопросительно взглянула на меня.

― Простите, что побеспокоил… ― начал я несмело.

― Ничего, Вы мне не помешали, ― ответила она и указала на место напротив. Я плюхнулся на стул и замолчал,  собираясь с духом, чтобы задать свой бестактный вопрос.

― Вы что-то хотите спросить? ― догадалась она.

― Да. Я… Мне… Я долго смотрел на Вас и… Что Вы пишите?

― Вы ― издатель?

― Нет.

― Журналист?

― Нет.

― Полицейский?

― Конечно же, нет.

― Так откуда вдруг такой интерес к чужим записям?

― Простите, – смутился я. – Простите. Я, наверное, лучше пойду.

Я неловко поднялся, мой стул с грохотом упал, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

― Простите еще раз. ― Мой голос дрожал, и я почувствовал, что заливаюсь краской.

Тут она улыбнулась и протянула мне руку.

― Все в порядке. Простите Вы меня. Я была неучтива. Меня зовут Татьяна, и это всего лишь дневник.

― Саша. ― Мы обменялись рукопожатиями. Ее ладонь оказалась теплая и сильная.

Через десять минут мы уже оживленно болтали. У нас оказалось много общего: мы выросли в одном районе, ходили в соседние школы, ― правда, она оказалась на год с лишним старше меня, ― любили одну музыку, одни книги. Я никогда не мог подумать, что могу встретить кого-то столь похожего на меня.

Мы проболтали более трех часов, ― и этого нам было мало, ― а потом долго гуляли, расставшись лишь под утро, чтобы вечером встретиться вновь. Через неделю я уже перебрался жить в ее маленькую однокомнатную квартирку. За все это время мы лишь однажды заговорили о тетрадке, послужившей счастливым поводом для нашего знакомства.

― Зачем читать, если можно просто спросить? Ты и так знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо. ― последовал ее ответ, сопровождаемый лукавой улыбкой, которую я так любил.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем я снова вспомнил о ее дневнике.

 

Тани не было дома. Я потихоньку занимался уборкой нашего малогабаритного жилища. Перекладывая многочисленные книги и бумажки, кои так любила моя красавица, я заметил его. Это была обычная ученическая тетрадь в синей обложке. Мне было неловко вторгаться в ее прошлую жизнь, но любопытство пересилило. Я открыл тетрадь где-то в середине, и мой взгляд выхватил странную фразу.

_«… Мне жутко хочется окунуть руки в его кровь. Эта мысль меня возбуждает до неприличия. Что он сможет сказать, когда я всажу нож ему в живот и распорю его, как тушку животного? Он будет умолять о пощаде или по-прежнему будет твердить, что жить без меня не может?…»_

Я замер, как громом пораженный. Не далее как вчера я говорил ей об этом. Я быстро взглянул на число, которым была датирована эта запись. У меня отлегло. Это было 19 сентября прошлого года. Я стал читать дальше.

_«23 сентября._

_Это мое личное невезение или биологическая закономерность? Почему во время знакомства ты видишь прекрасного принца, через неделю ― просто приятного парня, через месяц ― зануду, а через три ― полнейшего идиота, которого хочется удавить собственными руками?! Не понимаю, что ему от меня надо? Жилье? Деньги? Секс? Или же ему просто скучно? Что вообще он делает в моей квартире? Нет, с этим пора кончать…_

_26 сентября._

_Все же мне легче его убить, чем выгнать. Никогда не могла понять плачущего мужчину. Если бы я была хоть немного тверже… Если бы у него была хоть капля гордости… Все могло быть иначе. Все решено. Я просто убью его. Ночью воткну ему кухонный нож в живот по самую рукоятку и выпущу ему кишки. Он, конечно, начнет кричать. Тогда я перережу ему горло. Я увижу,  какого цвета у него внутренности, хотя, наверное, нормального. Еще бы! Он так заботится о своем здоровье. Затем я заверну его в палас, вытащу из квартиры, запихну в багажник машины, отвезу его на «гору Гамлета» и сброшу на камни вместе с машиной. Домой доберусь на попутке. Надо только найти место для парковки ближе к входной двери, постелить старый палас и откопать заточку для ножей…_

_28 сентября._

_Все же жаль машину. Ходить пешком как-то непривычно, хотя это более экономно. Может со страховки куплю другую, которая жрет поменьше…_ »

Я был в шоке. Дрожащими руками я начал листать дневник с самого начала и наткнулся на то, чего не хотел бы знать. Но оторваться от этих белых страниц было уже выше моих сил.

« _15 декабря._

_День рождения Виталика. Ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Он уже взрослый. И очень, очень красивый. Особенно сегодня! Белая рубашка, черные джинсы, все оттенки губной помады на щеках… Я самая счастливая. Ведь это мой парень! И пусть мне все завидуют, я сама себе завидую. И пусть Светка захлебнется слюной, которую она пускает по МОЕМУ парню!_

_17 декабря._

_Не могу поверить! Светка хвастается, что еще до Нового года отобьет Виталика у меня. Самомнение у нее, выше крыши «Олимпии», а ведь это самое высокое здание в городе. Мечтать не вредно!_

_24 декабря._

_Я не могу этому поверить! Он пригласил ее на Рождество!!! Я ведь просила! Мы могли бы тихо посидеть вдвоем, ну может пригласили бы пару друзей… Но ей там делать нечего._

_25 декабря._

_Они целовались! Пусть только поздравляя друг друга, но ему это понравилось! Я это видела. А эта липучка к нему так и приклеилась, хоть бульдозером оттаскивай. Но он любит меня! Он сам мне об этом говорил!_

_30 декабря._

_Мы впервые встречаем Новый год без родителей и со спиртным. Большинству парней уже исполнилось восемнадцать, и мы можем себе это позволить. Надеюсь, что этой шалавы там не будет. Если она хоть коснется моего парня, я ее убью._

_1 января._

_Господи, прости меня! Я так виновата! Что я наделала! Я ― убийца! Я убила человека! Господи, я не хотела. Но я ничего не могла поделать! Он говорил мне, что любит, а сам… Они целовались на балконе. Я видела это своими собственными глазами. Все были пьяны, они тоже. Они смеялись и целовались. И даже не заметили меня. Она ушла в ванну, а Виталик сидел на перилах и курил. Дожидался ее. Будь она проклята! Это все из-за нее! Я не хотела!!! Я только хотела влепить ему пощечину, а он… Было высоко. Он ничего не понял. Даже не крикнул, не пытался ухватиться… Нет, это я проклята! Мне страшно! Я хочу умереть!_

_26 февраля._

_Я думала, что умру без него, но ничего подобного не случилось. Я думала, что первая любовь самое сильное чувство, но это оказалось неправдой. Я думала, что убийство ― смертельный грех, а убийца будет проклят, но и это всего лишь религиозная чушь. Либо я жестокая, черствая сука, которую ничего не трогает…_ »

Следующая запись появилась лишь через два года.

« _8 июля._

_Он пришел в мою жизнь, чтобы сделать меня счастливой. Я в это верю. Я уже не мечтала, что со мной это случится. Его зовут Борис. И это самое красивое имя. Спасибо цивилизации за то, что существуют бары…_

_16 июля._

_Я влюбилась. И это прекрасное чувство. И, кажется, я могу его влюбить в себя. Я сделаю это, чего бы мне это не стоило!…_

_7 октября._

_Это - не человек. Это - скотина! Хотя даже скоты не бывают так отвратительны. Они же не напиваются! А этот не только пьет, как лошадь, так еще и руки распускает. Вчера он меня избил, я вообще думала, что он меня прибьет. И за что?! За то, что вместо борща приготовила ему луковый суп! Я ненавижу его, но уйти он мне не даст. Черт, что же мне делать?_

_12 октября._

_Вот и все! Закончена еще одна глава в моей жизни. Я - водный знак, и это, видимо, меня спасло. Я верю в высшие силы, которые наделены мудростью. Пусть он покоится с миром. А я никогда в жизни больше не буду принимать ванну. Пусть уж лучше будет душевая кабина. Надо попросить папу установить ее. Заодно и место для стиральной машины появится. Скорее бы закончить ремонт. И тогда я буду жить счастливо. Одна в своей квартире…_

_… … …_

_20 марта._

_Наверное, самое лучшее, что придумал человек ― это секс. Каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы искать в жизни что-то другое. Нет, я могу понять возвышенные чувства, платонические отношения, но это не для меня. Я хочу только голого животного секса. Я хочу его! Он ― не человек, а прекрасная секс-машина под названием Эдуард. От одного его запаха мое тело превращается в сплошную эрогенную зону. А его фантазии… Это вам не 9 с половиной недель, и даже не Эммануэль. Эта - Кама-сутра и даже что-то сверх этого. Он ― просто фантастика!_

_29 марта._

_Эдуард оказывается «многостаночник»… Вот уж никогда бы не подумала. Хотя… В этом наверное что-то есть. Может он и прав, любовь не имеет половых признаков. И если ему нравятся мужчины, что с того. Мне они тоже нравятся…_

_11 апреля._

_Я не думала, что моя секс-машина имеет такой аккумулятор. Я слышала, что есть такое люди, которые получают полный улет в тот момент, когда в легкие прекращается доступ кислорода, но у Эдуарда я этого не замечала. Самое неприятное, ему начинает казаться, что я из той же породы. Вчера он меня чуть не задушил. Я так испугалась. Мне до сих пор еще не по себе. Но он хочет, чтобы я проделывала с ним то же самое. И как мне его разубедить?_

_13 апреля._

_Собственно он сам виноват. Я его предупреждала. Я его просила, умоляла, но все без толку. Господи, наверное, я действительно проклята…_ »

Неожиданно хлопнула дверь ― Таня вернулась домой. Моя убийца, которую я так любил. Я быстро спрятал дневник и пошел ей навстречу. Она, прихрамывая, вошла в комнату.

― Привет! Как продвигается уборка? А я вот в очередной раз подвернула ногу. Не везет мне с ногами. Правильно говорят, один раз подвернешь ― всю жизнь будешь мучиться.

Бросив на стол корреспонденцию, она удалилась на кухню, прихватив сумку с продуктами. Через несколько минут оттуда раздался ее голос.

― Ты ел? Я сейчас приготовлю что-нибудь. ― Еще через минуту послышался грохот. ― Черт! Саша, у нас полка рухнула. Повесь ее на место, пожалуйста.

Я молча поднялся, пошел за инструментами и, достав из ящика молоток, двинулся на кухню.

― Будешь луковый суп? ― Таня начала поворачиваться ко мне, когда на ее голову обрушился первый удар. Я бил и бил ее до тех пор, пока не понял, что устал. Я избавился от этого кошмара, чтобы взглянуть на следующий. Вся кухня была забрызгана кровью и мозгами. Много ударов пришлось по лицу. Один глаз был выбит, а второй, казалось, продолжал смотреть на меня с удивлением. Прекрасный глаз цвета спелой вишни.

Я оставил ее лежать на кухонном полу рядом с оборвавшейся полкой и пошел в комнату. На столике рядом с так и не разобранной стопкой книг и бумаг валялось несколько конвертов. Один из них меня заинтересовал. Это был не счет, и не рекламный проспект. Я вскрыл его. Буквы складывались в слова: « _Уважаемый автор! Ваш рассказ нам понравился, и он будет опубликован в следующем номере нашего журнала. Ваш гонорар будет начислен к пятому числу следующего месяца и перечислен на ваш счет, который мы просим сообщить дополнительно. Очень рассчитываем на дальнейшее сотрудничество_ ».

Листок вылетел из моих омертвевших пальцев. До меня начало доходить, что было не так в той тетради, ― за содержанием я не обратил внимание на детали. Ноги подкосились, диван жалобно скрипнул подо мной. Это был последний звук в квартире. Я сидел в полной тишине, тупо уставившись на белый листок, валяющийся посреди комнаты. Лишь только чайки кричали за окном. Я никогда не мог их спокойно слушать, но больше мне ничего не оставалось.

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: июль 2002 года.


End file.
